


Pretty in Purple #2

by MysteryLunch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boots - Freeform, Cuck, Cuckolding, Daphne - Freeform, Daphne Blake - Freeform, Daphne Blake x Fred Jones, F/M, Fandom, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Hotel Sex, Kidnapping, Kinky boots, Leather, Lingerie, Love Hotels, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, PVC, Porn Watching, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Sarah Michelle Gellar - Freeform, Scoob, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Scooby Doo 2002, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, gagged, scooby, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryLunch/pseuds/MysteryLunch
Summary: My second story, set a few months after the original where my character is craving yet another encounter with Sarah Michelle Geller’s Purple clad bombshell, Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo (2002) except this time there’s a spooky twist.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Original Character(s), Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Blake/Other(s), Daphne Blake/Reader, Sarah Michelle Gellar/Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Pretty in Purple #2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel. Please read part 2 before this and leave a comment if you love Sarah Michelle Gellar/Daphne Blake.

Pretty in Purple #2 

It had been a couple of months since my last encounter with the purple princess of mystery incorporated, Daphne Blake.  
I had used my magical golden TV remote to extract her from the Scooby Doo 2002 movie starring her as Sarah Michelle Gellar because she was my childhood crush and fantasy.  
I had paused on a particularly cute moment from when the gang were splitting up after the capture of the Luna Ghost. 

It turns out that unlike inanimate objects which could stay in our world permanently, people disappeared after a week. 

Daphne and I had started a small relationship where we would fuck and of course I’d take her on dates and for that short week we were happy.  
I came home one day to her gone and the golden remote was glowing. Of course I could have got her back but I was scared. Would she remember me? Would she have wanted to stay? Worst of all what if my theory was wrong and she went back herself ? Of course she’d have to have known that she was from another world in the first place which she didn’t. 

Life after Daphne was the worst. Girls rejected me, world was dull and to be blunt I was missing that bust bombshell’s cleavage in my face and the feel of her PVC boots on my back. 

I had enough and so I loaded up Scooby Doo 2002 on my TV again and fast forwarded to the point where she’d next have those sexy boots on. I wanted to make sure it was set later on in the film as that means she may still remember me.  
I found she scene I was looking for, she was sat on the Spooky Island Plane looking deliciously hot as some scumbag was eyeing her up. “Don’t worry,” I say out loud as I vow to rescue her from undeserving men and I press the button on the remote.  
It sparks in my hand sending me jumping back and the same blinding light is filling my vision although in hopefully as last time when I opened my eyes my danger prone damsel was stood in front of me. 

The first thing I experienced wasn’t a sight though. It was a sound. The most unexpected sound.  
“Spooky Air is now beginning it’s descent to the final destination, Spooky Island,” 

—— 

I am frozen to my seat. To both sides of me there are strangers who don’t seems to realise that I’ve either replaced someone from there world or simply teleported into an empty space. I am looking through the plane desperately looking for Daphne.  
I didn’t have time to think about what went wrong and I certainly didn’t want to think about the fact that I don’t seem to have been been transported with the gold remote.  
I can’t find her and before I know it I’ve left the plane and there are several boats I can board. I still can find the Scooby Gang so I board the first boat I can see.  
When I arrive on the island I nervously walk down the dock and am half happy and disappointed that there is nobody operating the spooky mascot getting people, meaning that Mondavarious has already greeted the gang and they are on the island. Of course the original movie skipped a lot of time, given that I wasn’t suddenly transported to a different scene I assumed I was working in real time.  
I walk to the hotel lobby pretty quickly and once there I can hear a familiar voice.  
It’s my Daphne Blake arguing with the rest of the gang about who will solve the mystery first. 

They go there separate ways in the end but I notice that Fred and Daphne are on the same floor, the second one which coincidentally happens to be where the piano bar is.  
I can’t go and meet Daphne right away I’m so nervous. I decide to make a detour to the bar and I start to drink. 

——-  
Hours pass and I’m ready to see Daphne when I notice that Fred leaves his room, knocks on Daphne’s door and she lets him in.  
A mixture of drunkenness and fury take over my body and I rush to her room.  
I knock on the door and no answer. I do this for a few minutes until I notice people looking at me suspiciously.  
In a rage I leave the hotel and climb up to their floor so I can see them through the window. 

The reason they couldn’t hear me is that it looks like they’re in the middle of a heated argument. It seems to be about who will be the first to solve the mystery with Fred seemingly patronising her with Daphne being more and more flustered, her red hair and generous cleavage jiggle as she flails her hands about.  
My blood boils when I see Daphne lick her lips. It turns me on but I can see it’s doing the same thing to Fred as he leans in to her.  
I’m sure Daphne will stay loyal to me, it’s only been a few minutes for her in the movie so surely it - then it hits me. For Daphne it’s been 2 years!  
My heart breaks as I half accept and half want to break through the window as I see Fred and Daphne both lean in for a passionate kiss. He has his hands all over her, from her perky tits to her peachy bum. He lifts her leg, feeling her boots and then training up to her leg.  
Fred sits in the bed and Daphne bites her lips and looks at him before sinking to her knees.  
Fred unzips and pulls his cock out. It’s big, white and veiny and it gets bigger as he rubs it on her perfectly red lips.  
She starts to suck on his cock and he moans, she has her head bobbing up and down.  
He leans back and she takes his whole length in her. I hate him, leaning back like royalty while my girl is sucking him off.  
Her body is perfect.  
The only saving grace is that I can see the outline of her ass as she pleasures him.  
Daphne deep throats him and then takes both of his balls in her mouth too.  
He pulls her hairs and begins to thrust deeper in her warm wet mouth. 

Daphne stops sucking and Fred pulls her up and pushes her on the bed. She spreads her unbelievably sexy Geller legs and Fred pulls her purple thong off and leaves the boots on.  
He’s living my fantasy and I hate him.  
Fred pulls her up and he bends her over the bed, stroking her wet pussy.  
He licks his fingers and then slide two of them inside her, I can hear Daphne moaning as Fred pumps her tight pussy with his fingers. 

Eventually Fred grabs his veiny cock and takes a condom from the wallet in his unzipped jeans and pulls it all over his meat.  
Daphne sighs, Fred thinks in pleasure but I know it’s because she’s sick of him never wanting to fuck her raw and it seems the two year gap hasn’t changed how Fred feels about her.  
A part of me is happy or how that my pretty in purple princess is about to fuck Fred with a condom on compared to the unprotected sex we had the week we were together.  
Fred slaps her ass and he pumps his protected cock inside her, making her grab the bed sheets and moan.  
He grabs her impossibly toned hips and used this to pump in and out of her nice and deep.  
“Fuck me, Freddy!” I hear her shout and I can see Fred it getting close already.  
Wow. Daphne’s pussy must be so tight, I think.  
Fred growls and he pulls out his length and gets on the bed. He cums all over Daphne’s face and I see with jealously that she’s swallowing his load like it’s her last meal.  
They lie in bed together and kiss until I see that they go back to their competitive spirit and after getting dressed, Daphne kicks him out. 

—— 

I think back to the Scooby Doo movie and figure out that this will be the night Daphne speaks to the voodoo man and heads up to the haunted Spooky Island Castle.  
I am flustered and frustrated but I decide to head up there ahead of time to wait. 

——

It’s lucky that I know Daphne goes through the castle alone so I wait for her to come.  
It takes a few hours but eventually I hear the dialogue I know so we’ll and from my hiding place I can see Daphne and those killer legs that could seduce even the most loyal men away from their girls. 

She’s trying to open the big door and I take a moment to admire the scene where’s she’s bending over, her skirt riding up to expose some of her sexy ass whilst her boots flashed in the castle light.  
She moans and she sounds more aroused trying to open this door then when Fred was inside her.  
I make my move. 

I go over to my purple PVC clad princess and say:  
“Do you need help with that, beautiful?”  
She gasps and spins around. She looks shocked and the she lashes out with those kinky boots I’ve fantasied about so many times kicking up and hitting my crotch. I kinda liked it but it hurt.  
“You bastard!” She whispers.  
“I’m sorry, Daph,” I say, ashamed that I thought it’d be so easy to slip back into her life.  
“2 years,” she says  
“Daph I- “  
“2 Years,” she repeats, her lovely cleavage distracted me from the matter at hand.  
“I’m sorry, I missed you. I never knew it’d take us so long to reunite,”  
“Jeepers I thought you were a dream,” she says.  
“You were my dream, Daphne. You always will be and now I’m back I promise I won’t go anywhere,” I say  
“What makes you think I’d want that? Can’t you see I’m here to solve a mystery?” Daphne replies, still looking as sexy as ever.  
“You clearly missed me. Besides, are you telling me you don’t want to experience some of the times we had together?” I ask, this time running my hands over her arms which were now crossed as she did a defiant pout. 

She kisses me and I kiss her back, our tongues massaging each other in a hot steamy embrace. We both missed each other so much and that’s evident.  
“The others are here we’ll have to be quiet,” says Daphne. That reminds me of what I saw with her and Fred but I put that out of my mind.  
I go into her purse and find her iconic green ascot and gag her with it like I’ve seen so many ghosts do before.  
The moan she makes when she’s gagged is one of my ultimate fantasies. 

“That’s my girl,” I say as her gag is applied and I stole her long red hair.  
The secrecy of this made Daphne so wet and her nipples were getting harder.  
Daphne sexily unbuttons the front of my jeans and pulls out my huge cock. It’s so much bigger then Fred’s and she knows it. I slip my fingers past her moist pink panties and she starts to jerk me off.  
She moans against the gag and I can feel her tighten up.  
She stops and lies down next to one of the rides and slips her panties to the side again.  
I’m mad with passion so I get on top of her and slip my warm raw dick into her deep hole. She is out of control as my rock hard cock pleasure her, my thrusts getting longer and faster.  
Her hips rock to meet my movement.  
I cup her wonderful tits, making her moan. That green ascot of hers is really struggling now.  
I trail my mouth to her neck and make sure that she’s branded with my marks, reminding her of who she wants to be with.  
We’re sweating so much now as we roll about this abandoned castle.  
I flick my right hand over her nipples and they’re making her insane.  
“Oh Daphne,” I moan and she makes a noise telling me to be quiet but her muffled cry only makes me closer.  
“I love you, Miss Blake,” I say, surprising even myself and I know she’s shocked too but it seemed to make her pussy feel even better as if her body knew she felt the same way.  
I pick her up and press her against the wall, still fucking her while she’s in my strong arms her boots are wrapped around me.  
Daphne’s hands pull at my hair as I pump inside her.  
“Oh god,” she moaned against the gag.  
Daphne was beginning to cum and her head rolls back.  
I can feel inside her and she screams loud enough for the gag to not matter and I do the same.  
I can feel my cum inside my purple princess and I know she can feel my warm seed in her intimate parts. 

After that we collapse back on the floor and then we help each other get our few discarded clothes on.  
“Daph, I mean what I said. I’m not leaving,” I say and she goes to reply when suddenly all the lights turn on and the animatronics start to go haywire.  
“Of course,” I say, understanding. Fear overtakes as I know exactly where this is going... 

To be continued ?


End file.
